Omega-3 fatty acids are often referred to as “essential” fatty acids because they are needed for human health but are not sufficiently produced by the body alone. The two major health promoting omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids are eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA). EPA and DHA are naturally found in certain cold-water fatty fish such as salmon, tuna, and mackerel. They can also be derived in the body from alpha-linolenic acid (ALA), which is an omega-3 fatty acid found in certain seeds, plant-based oils, and animal-based oils. However, the body is very inefficient at converting ALA into EPA and DHA.
The modern diet is typically deficient in omega-3 essential fatty acids and has become overloaded with pro-inflammatory omega-6 fatty acids, especially arachidonic acid. This heavy imbalance of omega-6 to omega-3 fatty acids in the modern diet is thought to lead to an overall inflammatory state that contributes to several diseases. The increased consumption of vegetable oils and shortenings, beef, and dairy is one of the major reasons for the high amount of omega-6 fatty acids in the diet and the imbalance between omega-6 to omega-3 fatty acids. The North American population, in particular, has among the lowest dietary intake of omega-3 fatty acids in the world and the highest intake of the pro-inflammatory omega-6 fatty acids.
Adequate amounts of omega 3 fatty acids, including EPA and DHA, can be obtained in the diet from cold-water fatty fish such as salmon, tuna, and mackerel. However, larger fish species may contain high levels of mercury, polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs), dioxins or other contaminants. Additionally, there is seasonal variability in the amounts of EPA and DHA found in these fish. Thus achieving an optimal and consistent amount of omega-3 fatty acids through the intake of fish alone raises a number of safety concerns. Fatty acids supplements are available. However, conventional over-the-counter omega-3 fatty acid supplements contain relatively impure material and are typically only about 30% omega-3 fatty acids. Furthermore, omega-3 fatty acids in supplements are often provided as free fatty acids, ethyl esters, or triglycerides, which may be inefficiently processed by the body. These non-polar ingredients can induce burping and discomfort, and require that larger amounts be consumed to gain any beneficial effect because of inefficiently processing.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient processes for obtaining omega-3 phospholipids with high stability, good digestion properties, no safety and environmental concerns, without “fishy odor” and which are highly suitable for incorporation into dietary supplements, nutritional supplements and food products. There is also a need for new compositions that have a high ratio of omega-3 fatty acids compared to omega-6 fatty acids. There is further a need for compositions that include a high amount of DHA compared to EPA content.